There's a First for Everything
by pinkluver93
Summary: "I want us to still be 'us'." BensonXEileen


Sunlight began to shine through the blind-covered window, causing a certain mole girl to open and rub her eyes. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and put them on. She couldn't see a thing without them.

She looked to her left and saw Benson still sleeping, smiling at the fact that he looked so peaceful and cute. It's one of the reasons why she loves waking up next to him.

She was gonna wake him up with a kiss on the nose, but decided to let him sleep a little longer. The poor guy worked so much, why not let him sleep a little longer on the weekend?

Before Eileen got out of bed, she grabbed her clothes from near the nightstand and put them on. Then she went to the bathroom, cleaned up a bit and headed to the kitchen to see what was in the fridge that she could make for the two of them. Pretty bone dry...

_One thing we need to do is some grocery shopping, that's for sure.._

She settled for the frozen pancakes in the freezer. She put two stacks on a plate and put them in the microwave and just sat on the counter, thinking of many things while she waited. She smiled.

She loved last night. They'd been dating for three and a half months. It was like instant chemistry, love at first sight, whatever you call it. They started saying 'I love you' after the 5th date, it's just been that amazing..

Then, last night, Benson took her to see this foreign arts film she'd been dying to see. He personally wasn't interested in those kinds of movies, but when he thought of the glowing smile, multiple smooches and bear hugs she'd give him as a thank you, it was all worth it..

After that, they went back to Benson's apartment where they'd eat some TV dinners and play some soft romantic music, which led to passionate kissing, which led to making out and...next thing you know, you wake up next to that same man, feeling loved and feeling so much pleasure...

_Wait_...

Eileen gasped and started breathing heavy. Everything she just thought of was soon pushed back into her mind, even the fact that the pancakes have been done for a few minutes now. She ran to the bathroom sink and splashed water on her face, feeling shame when she looked at her reflection.

_Oh my gosh, w-w-we..we did..we did...oh no..._

She shook her head, both hands on he face.

_He'll never respect me again, what was I thinking? H-h-he'll break up with me, thinking I'm just a girl that only wants one thing in a relationship, but it's not true! I love him so much, I-I'm afraid of what he thinks of me now! I-I...oh my gosh...this isn't happening.._

She leaned over the sink, hanging her head down.

The thing is, last night was Eileen's first time. She hadn't told Benson, but..he might've figured that out last night, now that she thought of it...

It's not that she didn't want it to happen, she enjoyed every second of it! But...she remembered all of the stories Margaret had told her about her own relationships and how the guy would leave and...would suddenly fall out of love with her...

_What if that happens to me? My first real relationship, ruined because of one night! No...please no.._

She shook her hand and slapped her face, snapping herself out of it.

_No, Benson's different, what am I thinking? He's such a sweet and wonderful guy, he would never do that!...Would he?...I-I'm not so su-_

"Morning, beautiful."

She quickly jumped out of her thoughts when she felt two metal arms hug her abdomen. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

He smiled. "Very well. I haven't felt this amazing in a long time. All thanks to you." He kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

"I love it when you're happy. It makes me happy." She remembered the pancakes. "Oh!" She ran to the microwave, taking them out. "I made breakfast. Hope these are okay."

He used a fork to take one off the plate and eat it. He gave an uneasy look. "They're not that hot."

She looked away a bit and twirled her hair. "I got...kinda distracted."

He put down the plate and crossed his arms, smiling. "You got lost in your mind again, didn't you?"

She shyly smiled. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I saw you in the mirror. You were practically lost in space." They both chuckled.

Eileen rubbed her arm a bit. "I guess I gotta stop thinking deeply when I'm cooking."

He took the plate and they both went to sit at the table, sitting across from each other.

"What were you thinking about?" Benson curiously asked.

She looked away a bit. "Oh, you know...you, work, school, the usual..."

He somewhat frowned. "Are you okay? You seem kinda...sad..maybe stressed."

"Oh no no, I'm not!" She suddenly blurted out. "I-I'm just..I guess in a bit of a downer mood."

"Well, we can go out and do something to get you outta that sour mood if you want."

She slightly smiled. "That'd be amazing."

"Good, cuz I'm the only one that can be sour around here, got it?" He joked.

She chuckled. "Loud and clear."

He smiled as she chuckled.

_Now that's the smile I was looking for..._

Soon, they got freshened up and drove around in the station wagon, figuring out where to go.

"I picked last time," Eileen said. "It's your turn."

"I'll do anything. It's all about you, Eileen, what do you wanna do?"

She grinned. "Sky diving."

He gave her a scared look. "Ummm...I-I don't know.."

She chuckled. "I'm just kidding, don't worry."

He sighed of relief. "Thank goodness. You couldn't pay me enough to do that." He chuckled.

"Same here." She nodded. "We just gotta find some down-to-earth places we can go."

They looked around as they drove. The Twin Peaks mall was coming up on the right.

"We can go window shopping at the mall, that can be fun."

He smiled. "Sounds good to me."

As soon as they parked, they went inside the mall entrance, holding hands. They looked around at the different stores and such. Suddenly, a rush of people ran beside Benson, nudging him a bit.

"Jeez," He frowned back at them. "People can be so inconsiderate sometimes."

She nodded. "Malls tend to attract the more abrasive crowds on the weekends. It's kinda frightening."

He grinned sweetly. "That's why I only go when my sweet angel asks to go."

She blushed a bright red, giggling. "If I'm your angel, then that means you're my grumpy lovey bear."

He blushed a bit, chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her. "Hey, I'm only grumpy sometimes."

She grinned. "Like when I brought coffee to your office and you were growling at your paperwork?"

"Yeah, like that. That was a really horrible day."

She smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, Benson, I thought you looked cute when you were growling."

He smiled as well. "It does. I mean, it doesn't matter if I have a bad day, because I always remember that I have the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. It makes all the bad things seem like nothing."

She blushed again and kissed his hand. _He's so different when he's not at work. I love him either way.._

They saw a novelty furniture store to the right. Eileen pointed it out.

"Ooh, I love that store. Let's see what kinda stuff they have."

He nodded as they walked inside. "You're the boss."

The store had tons of cool items for the house, like couches with fridges built into them, neon lamps, floating clocks and more..

While Benson glanced at a tiger beanbag, Eileen walked towards the vibrating bed. It made her think of last night. How fun it was, how she caused Benson to-

_Oh no! I-I-what if he breaks up with...oh no, I-I can't-_

"Vibrating beds?" He chuckled, walking up next to her. "What will they think of next? Unbelievable..." He looked down and noticed Eileen had a blank stare on her face. She seemed to be zoning out again.

"Eileen?" He waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

"Huh?" She quickly exited her thoughts. "Y-y-yeah, I-I'm great! I-I wasn't...thinking about that vibrating bed or..anything.." She smiled.

He somewhat gave a blank face." You can be pretty weird sometimes."

She twiddled her thumbs a bit in shame. "Yeah..."

He smiled, taking her hand. "But I love that about you."

She smiled as well.

After they visited a few more stores, they approached the large food court. Everyone was giving out samples.

"I've got an idea." Eileen said. "Let's see who can get the most food samples in a matter of 30 seconds."

"Alright. And..." He looked around and pointed to a table. "We'll go to that table when we're finished."

She nodded. "Okay. 30 seconds starting...now!" She ran off. "Good luck!"

"You too!" He yelled back.

After the 30 seconds was up, they both brought their samples and sat down at the table, catching their breaths.

"I got seven." He said. "How bout you?"

She sighed with sadness. "Four..."

He smiled. "So what if I won? You still had fun, right?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, it was pretty exciting. The guy behind the taco stand looked like he was gonna explode of craziness from the long line."

He grinned. "I might just explode from winning and tri-mmph!" Eileen stuffed an ice cream sample into his mouth. Some of it hung from his lips.

She giggled. "I think you just had a dairy explosion."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Haha." Eileen was such a dork when it came to comebacks, but that was yet another thing he loved about that woman.

He was about to wipe the ice cream from his lips, but Eileen pulled his arm away and she reached over towards him, kissing him and tasting the melted vanilla ice cream. As soon as she pulled away, she also had ice cream on her lips. They both noticed and laughed. Pops had said a similar saying, 'We can all be dorks!' and that they did, and they didn't care who saw them.

Night had already fallen as the two exited the mall. They started driving around. Eileen was a bit sad again because of the whole thing with the night prior, but..she tried her best to hide it.

Benson looked up and noticed that the sky actually looked flawlessly beautiful tonight.

"I'd love to find a place to just...watch the stars in the sky with no interruptions." He glanced around at all the crazy city folk. "It's kinda hard to find that in this town though."

Eileen remembered a place she had heard about from Margaret and her friends.

"I think there's a real obscure spot by the beach that I've heard about before."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She smiled. "I heard it's a good place to relax and just watch the stars, like it was your own backyard."

He thought about it. "Hmm. I could use some relaxation..show me the way, Miss Daisy."

On the way, Eileen looked out the window, seeing some couples making out on benches, which also reminded her of last night. She wanted to smile forever just thinking about it.

But..she also wanted to worry...worry about the outcomes and the future...

They finally arrived at the 'spot'. Eileen had definitely heard right. The place was away from people, the roads, free of anyone noticing them pretty much. Yet they were still near the beach. The best part? They could see the beautiful night sky clearly, no trees or ridiculously high condo buildings blocking the view.

Benson laid back in his seat, looking at the sky. "Wow. Now THIS is definitely peaceful. I appreciate you telling me about this spot. I jus-" He had looked over and noticed Eileen was tearing up a bit.

"Are you crying?"

She quickly wiped her tears away. "N-no..I'm okay, hun, don't worry.."

He had a depressed look on his face. "Why are you lying to me?"

She sobbed a bit. "I-I-I'm not..I-I just.."

He touched her shoulder. "You can tell me anything, Eileen, please. I know you're shy, but..you don't have to be scared about talking to me." He smiled. "I may be a boss, but I'm still a regular guy underneath it all."

She somewhat smiled. "I-it's just that..." She looked down. "I'm scared.."

"Scared of what?"

She wiped her face a bit. "What happened last night. I-I.." She was shaking a bit, her cheeks turning red. "Last night was my...first time.."

He had a somewhat surprised look on his face. "Oh." He looked away, then looked back at her. "But you had fun, didn't you?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, no doubt about it!" She shyly smiled. "D-did you?"

He smiled and nodded. "It was the most fun I'd had in months." He looked at her again. "But...how come you're upset?"

"I-I don't know.." She hugged her legs against her chest. "I was afraid of what you would think of me afterwards."

She tried to find her words the best she could.

"I-I didn't want you to think I was...only good for certain things. I didn't know if it was too early or not, or if we should've waited longer or..something totally different."

She took his hand, lacing her fingers through it.

"I love you more than anything, Benson, and I mean it with all my heart! It's just that...I've heard all kinds of things out there and..I don't want our relationship to be any different. I want us to still be 'us'. I would love to have nights like last night but, you know..I just want us to still be...ourselves..like we're still in love with each other."

He smiled, hugging her close and looking her in the eyes, showing that he himself was telling the truth.

"I would never EVER think of you as...'that girl' or..the girl everyone has had or anything like that. You are DEFINITELY more to me than that. I understand what you're feeling right now, and it's okay."

He caressed her cheek causing her to smile and blush. "Just because something new and completely different happens in our relationship doesn't mean I'm gonna think differently of you. Plus, I'd never hide any of my confessions from you or stay stuff behind your back, I'm not that kind of person."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I kinda hid my feelings all day...I guess I'm guilty.."

"That's different, you were just afraid to tell me something that was bothering you because you thought it would jeopardize our relationship. But now you know that you can tell me anything and there won't be a problem. I'll keep your secrets safe."

She smiled. "Like how I keep yours safe."

He nodded, rubbing against her cheek a bit. "Exactly."

They looked up at the stars for a little bit, until Eileen spoke up.

"I loved last night, don't get me wrong, but it sucks that I had to worry about it so much today."

He looked at her. "Well, you know what they say about first times?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

He smiled. "The second is always best."

She giggled and kissed his nose. "If you say so, grumpy bear."

Soon after, they got closer to each other and began to passionately kiss under the stars, hoping that they could make each others' nights more amazing than on the past night.

And they wouldn't regret one second of it...


End file.
